When a process involving consumption of heated water is carried out it is often the case that a flow of used warm water is allowed to flow to waste. Thereby potentially useful thermal energy is wasted. In certain circumstances a heat exchanger could be utilized to reclaim some of the thermal energy.
As a non-limiting example, such a heat exchanger would by way of example be applicable to a shower where the heat transfer takes place from the waste water, being the primary fluid, to the cold water supply, being the secondary fluid, in order of pre-heating the same. This is an example of a typical grey water application. The very same principle is by way of example equally applicable in so called red water applications, i.e. slaughter houses, or other applications involving flushing of tempered water. Accordingly, the principle is applicable to any scavenging plate.
This type of heat exchangers are well known in the art. Examples are by way of example to be found in GB2 232 749 A, WO2013037381, DE19608404, WO2012099476 and NL1009927 which all apply to shower applications. Although these known solutions may provide a proper heat exchange, it is likely to believe that they are less suitable when it comes to cleaning. These shower systems do all provide an enlarged contact surface for the waste water before reaching the sewer with its water seal and grating, which contact surface has not only restricted access but also exhibits many spaces forming possible traps for residues. Accordingly there is a need for a flushing assembly allowing an efficient heat transfer, while still being easy to maintain in terms of cleaning.